


if

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) Belinda Arimbi





	if

**Author's Note:**

> (c) Belinda Arimbi

_I live; I die; the sea comes over me; it’s the blue that lasts._

— Virginia Woolf, Melymbrosia

> if I die
> 
> in the middle of the sea
> 
> don't bring back my body
> 
> to the shore
> 
> for sea is too vast, yet so many undiscovered
> 
> I'd rather be drown and dancing with the waves
> 
> finding my own adventure in afterlife

–bel, 01/07/17 22:20


End file.
